


The Accidental Friend

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Series: Modern-Day Hogsmeade [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Drunk Harry Potter, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Hogsmeade, M/M, Multi, Texting, Wrong number, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: A drunken Harry Potter gets Cho Chang's number at a party and mistakenly texts Draco Malfoy. They bond and share secrets, Harry continuing to be a drunken, partying jock, while Draco's life slowly crumbles before his eyes. Romantics feelings emerge, despite Harry being straight and Draco dating Pansy Parkinson... But soon, a relationship forms. However, can it withstand the prodding of friends, issues on both ends, and the test of time and distance??





	

SERIES INFORMATION:

Hogwarts Private Academy:

7:00- 8:00- Breakfast  
8:30- 9:30- 1st Period: Trigonometry, McGonagall  
9:40- 10:40- 2nd Period: Creature Studies, Grubbly-Plank  
10:50- 11:50- 3rd Period: Remedies, Slughorn  
12:00- 12:30- Lunch  
12:40- 1:40- 4th Period: English, Flitwick  
1:50- 2:50- 5th Period: History, Binns  
3:00- 4:00- 6th Period: AP Chem, Sprout  
4:30- 5:30- Dinner  
Gryffindor Public High School

7:00- 8:00- Breakfast  
8:30- 9:30- 1st Period: Remedies, Slughorn  
9:40- 10:40- 2nd Period: Trigonometry, McGonagall  
10:50- 11:50- 3rd Period: English, Flitwick  
12:00- 12:30- Lunch  
12:40- 1:40- 4th Period: History, Binns  
1:50- 2:50- 5th Period: Media, Burbage  
3:00- 4:00- 6th Period: Astrology, Greyback  
4:30- 5:30- Dinner  
Hufflepuff Public High School

7:00- 8:00- Breakfast  
8:30- 9:30- 1st Period: Defense Class, Greyback  
9:40- 10:40- 2nd Period: English, Flitwick  
10:50- 11:50- 3rd Period: Gardening, Grubbly-Plank  
12:00- 12:30- Lunch  
12:40- 1:40- 4th Period: Remedies, Slughorn  
1:50- 2:50- 5th Period: Trigonometry, McGonagall  
3:00- 4:00- 6th Period: History, Binns  
4:30- 5:30- Dinner  
Ravenclaw Public High School

7:00- 8:00- Breakfast  
8:30- 9:30- 1st Period: Physics, Burbage  
9:40- 10:40- 2nd Period: History, Binns  
10:50- 11:50- 3rd Period: Trigonometry, McGonagall  
12:00- 12:30- Lunch  
12:40- 1:40- 4th Period: Astronomy, Babbling  
1:50- 2:50- 5th Period: Remedies, Slughorn  
3:00- 4:00- 6th Period: English, Flitwick  
4:30- 5:30- Dinner  
Slytherin Public High School

7:00- 8:00- Breakfast  
8:30- 9:30- 1st Period: English, Flitwick  
9:40- 10:40- 2nd Period: Remedies, Slughorn  
10:50- 11:50- 3rd Period: History, Binns  
12:00- 12:30- Lunch  
12:40- 1:40- 4th Period: Trigonometry, McGonagall  
1:50- 2:50- 5th Period: Alchemy, Sprout  
3:00- 4:00- 6th Period: Ancient Runes, Babbling  
4:30- 5:30- Dinner  
**This is for seniors, like all of the characters will be. Every school is small enough that every class (ex. class of 2018) is small enough for one classroom.

"Map" of Hogsmeade: (Storenames changed to be non-Magic)

Shreiking Shack- Hog's Head- Scrivershat's School Supplies- Firehouse- Police Station/City Hall/Post Office- Hospital

Gladrag's Boutique- Zonko's Joke Shop- Honeydukes- Madam Puddifoot's- Three Broomsticks- Market Place- Hogsmeade School District Administration Building

HPA- SPHS- RPHS- HPHS- GPHS- Football (soccer for Americans/Australians) Field

5 rows of 20 houses (100 houses)

(The train station is to the right of the town)


End file.
